<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek by make_it_happen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284105">A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen'>make_it_happen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-typical language, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Sick Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek. Legalábbis Mickey ezt mondogatta magának egész nap. Betegnek lenni egy olyan luxus, amit nem engedhet meg magának.”</p>
<p>Egy novella arról, ahogy Ian törődik a beteg (és makacs) férjével.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915155">Milkoviches Don't Get Sick</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsideforever/pseuds/southsideforever">southsideforever</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Az alsó középső fanart xlittlewandererx (instagram) tulajdona. / Third row middle fanart credits goes to xlittlewandererx on instagram.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek. Legalábbis Mickey ezt mondogatta magának egész nap. Betegnek lenni egy olyan luxus, amit nem engedhet meg magának.</p><p>Emlékszik, hogy amikor kicsi volt, az anyukája mindig ágyba dugta és egy puszit adott a láztól izzadt homlokára. Rámosolygott, megsimogatta a haját és azt suttogta, „jobbulást, egérke”. Nyilván ez még azelőtt volt, hogy Terry morogva berontott volna a szobába, hogy nem épp szofisztikáltan a tudtukra adja, hogy ezzel a viselkedéssel egy picsává teszi Mickey-t az anyukája.</p><p>Tiniként betegnek lenni és hiányozni az iskolából nem igazán számított, na de nem menni drogot árulni vagy szerezni valahonnan? Nem is volt kérdés, hogy nincs ilyen opció. A maximum, amit remélhetett, egy együttérző pillantás Mandy-től, miközben ad neki valami gyógyszert, amit a boltból lopott.</p><p>Tehát amikor Kev mondta Mickey-nek, hogy menjen haza, Mickey ellenkezni kezdett. Persze, fájt a feje, folyt az orra, talán lázas is volt és a torka sem volt az igazi, de a Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek.</p><p>– Miért mennék? – kérdezte orrhangon.</p><p>– Azért, mert beteg vagy és nem akarom, hogy repkedjenek a bacijaid össze-vissza – magyarázta V.</p><p>– Igen. Bírjuk nélküled is – erősítette meg Kev, miközben a szeretett citromjait darabolta. – Menj haza előbb!</p><p>Mickey sok változáson ment keresztül az elmúlt időszakban, beleértve a legális munkát is. Hónapokig tartott Larry kicseszett Seaver meggyőzése, hogy megengedje neki.</p><p>(<em>– Mondd azt, hogy be kell illeszkedned a közösségbe, hiszen az csökkenti a visszaesés kockázatát</em> <em>– </em><em>mondta Ian egyik este, amikor az ágyban feküdtek. Mickey aznapi műszakja az Old Army-nál szörnyű volt.</em></p><p>
  <em>– Mi a faszról beszélsz? – kérdezte Mickey felvont szemöldökkel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Csak azt mondom… állítsd be úgy, mintha ez egy jó dolog lenne és nem italokat osztogatnál alkoholistáknak azon a helyen, ahol régen az orosz kurváidat futtattad – mosolyodott el Ian, aminek hatására Mickey megharapta a saját ajkát, hogy ne kezdjen el mosolyogni ő is.</em>
</p><p><em>– Aha, oké, Gyufafej. Majd meglátjuk. Most pedig gyere ide – hajolt Mickey közelebb Ianhez, hogy az ajkaik találkozásával oldja egy kicsit a stresszt.</em>)</p><p>És eddig elég jól megy a dolog. Kev elfoglalt volt a Keg Zone futtatásával, V pedig azonnal ugrott segíteni, amikor Mickey és Ian felvázolták az elképzelést neki. Valójában ez volt Mickey legjobb legális munkája, na nem mintha olyan sok összehasonlítási alapja lenne.</p><p>– Kibaszottul nem vagyok beteg – morgott Mickey.</p><p>– Mick, haver, menj haza – mondta Kev, miközben befejezte a citrom szeletelést és letörölte a pultot, majd a vállára tette a törlőruháját.</p><p>Mickey szemet forgatva szipogott azon a délutánon már vagy ezredjére. Öntött egy kis Old Style-t és a bárpulton odébb csúsztatta.</p><p>– Szarul nézel ki – jelentette ki Tommy, miközben megfogta a sörét. Kapott egy középsőujjas véleménykifejezést is mellé Mickey-től.</p><p>Mickey tudta, hogy haza kellene mennie. Sőt, nagyon szeretett volna haza menni. Minden vágya az volt, hogy egy takaróba bugyolálva pihenhessen a kanapén, de ő nem egy kényes picsa.</p><p>– Mickey Milkovich, ha nem húzol el most a báromból… – nézett rá V határozottan.</p><p>Mickey V-re pillantott és tudta, hogy ezt nem fogja megnyerni.</p><p>– Faszom, oké – sóhajtott Mickey. Odament a billiárdasztal melletti fogashoz és levette róla a kabátját. Felvette, a sálat a nyaka köré tekerte, majd az ajtó felé indult.</p><p>– Jobbulást! – mondta Kermit.</p><p>– Basszátok meg, srácok! Nem vagyok beteg – morogta Mickey, miközben a kilincs felé nyúlt.</p><p>– Viszlát, Mickey – kiáltotta V énekelgetve –, eszedbe ne jusson holnap bejönni. – Mickey még egyszer felmutatta a középső ujját, mielőtt kilépett a kemény Chicago-i hidegbe. Szipogott még egyet és arra gondolt, bárcsak hallgatott volna Ianre és vett volna fel sapkát reggel. Zsebre tette a kezét és elindult haza.</p><hr/><p>Egy másik nagy változás, hogy Ian és Mickey <em>végre </em>kiköltöztek a Gallagher házból. Egy egyszobás lakást bérelnek félúton a Gallagher ház és az Alibi között, így mindkettőhöz közel vannak. A lakás kicsi, valószínűleg nem volt felújítva a nyolcvanas évek óta, de legalább az övék. Ez egy olyan dolog, ami sohasem adatott meg nekik eddig. Találni valakit, aki kiadná a lakását két olyan embernek, aki feltételesen van szabadlábon, nem egyszerű, de szerencséjükre ez nem ritkaság a környék lakóit tekintve.</p><p>Azt állítani, hogy még mindig nem tudják, milyen házasnak lenni és a saját kis helyükön élni, tévedés lenne. Új volt még nekik, de nem volt rossz. Hirtelen azon kapták magukat, hogy olyan dolgokkal kapcsolatban hoznak döntéseket, amiket eddig figyelembe sem vettek.</p><p>(<em>– Milyen a mi stílusunk, Mick? – kérdezte Ian, miközben a mindenes turkálóban sétálgattak.</em></p><p>
  <em>– Mi a faszról beszélsz? – Mickey Ian nyomában járva épp egy rojtos lámpa egyik rojtját húzogatta. Ki az isten tesz rojtot egy lámpára? – gondolta magában.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Milyen legyen a lakásunk? Milyen bútorok legyenek? – Ian egy szürke kanapét tanulmányozott, majd leült rá. Mickey-nek fogalma sem volt. Sohasem gondolkozott még bútorokon, a „stílusáról” nem is beszélve. Már egy órája sétálgattak és látszott, hogy Ian egyre inkább kezd belefáradni. Mickey leült mellé és egy kis ugráló mozgással letesztelte a kanapét.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ez tetszik – mondta hasonlóan, mint amikor Ian kifejezte a véleményét a kék Stargazer liliomokkal kapcsolatban. Ian tudta, mit csinál Mickey és imádta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Igen? – kérdezte Ian hallkan.</em>
</p><p><em>– Igen, Gallagher – válaszolta Mickey hasonló hangerővel.</em>)</p><p>Miután Mickey belépett a panelház ajtaján, felment a lakásukhoz és az ajtó előtt lerúgta a csizmáját, aminek hatására hó és latyak terítette be a járólapot. Nem takarította fel, sőt, a csizmáját sem tette el az ajtóból. Tudta, hogy Ian ideges lesz, ha meglátja, de nem volt energiája hozzá.</p><p>Bement a lakásba, levette a kabátját és a sálját, majd a konyhaasztalnál lévő egyik szék támlájára tette. Még egy dolog, ami idegesíti Iant. (– <em>Erre való a fogas, Mick.</em>) Bement a fürdőbe, felkapcsolta a villanyt és kinyitotta a gyógyszeres szekrényt. Hálát adott, hogy talált egy csomag Advilt. Kivett két pirulást és egy kis csapivízzel lenyelte őket. A maradékot visszatette és becsukta a szekrényt, aminek az ajtaján visszatükröződött az arca. Az volt aznap az első alkalom, amikor látta magát. Tommy-nak igaza volt… tényleg szarul néz ki. Az orra piros volt, a szeme körüli terület sötét, amit a még az átlagosnál is világosabb bőre jól kiemelt. Fáradtnak tűnt és annak is érezte magát.</p><p>Lekapcsolta a fürdőszobai villanyt és elgondolkozott, hogy a kanapéhoz menjen-e, ahogy eredetileg tervezte, de az ágy kényelmesebbnek tűnt. Belépett a szobába és azonnal le is vette a nadrágját. Habár a radiátor kattogással jelezte, hogy be van kapcsolva, a hőmérséklet eléggé a kintire hasonlított.</p><p>Mickey felmászott az ágyra és lefeküdt az ágy általa használt oldalára, a jobb oldalra, mert az volt közelebb az ajtóhoz. Talán sohasem ismerné be, de miközben betakarózott, magához húzta Ian párnáját.</p><p>Úgy alakult, hogy a stílusuk sok kéket és szürkét tartalmaz. Mickey nem tudta, hogy jutottak el odáig, de most már ott tartott, hogy az ő kék díszfal előtt lévő, fa fejtámlával rendelkező szürke-fehér ágyukban fekszik.</p><p>(<em>– Mi a fasz az a díszfal?</em></p><p>
  <em>– Megtöri a szoba egyhangúságát és jól néz ki.</em>
</p><p><em>– Ahogy gondolod, Gallegher.</em>)</p><p>Elmosolyodott a gondolattól, hogy Ian és talán ő maga is mennyire megszerették a dolgok válogatását a közös lakásukhoz. Nyilván nincs sok pénzük, de már megszokták, hogy meg kell próbálni a kicsiből is a legtöbbet kihozni. Néhány dolgot ők maguk csináltak, például a festést, megbeszélték a főbérlővel, hogy kicserélhessék a fürdőben a csempét, vettek új ágyat és lett stabil wifijük.</p><p><em>Nyilván</em> nem szagolta meg Ian párnáját és <em>nem</em> mosolyodott el a vöröske gondolatától. Úgy érezte, Ian teljesen megváltoztatja őt.</p><p>Rápillantott az Ian oldalánál lévő éjjeliszekrényen található órára. 16:33. Ha csak nem történik valami katasztrófa, Ian néhány órán belül otthon lesz. Mickey ásított egyet és lehunyta a szemét.</p><hr/><p>– Baszki, Mickey – szitkozódott Ian, amikor hazaért és Mickey otthagyott csizmáiba botlott. Habár a hó és a latyak már megszáradt rajta, így is nyomokat hagyott a padlón. Ian sóhajtott. Odébb ment, hogy levegye a mentőskabátját és felakasztotta a fogasra. Megfogta Mickey csizmáit, levette a sajátját és a helyükre tette őket, hogy ne az ajtóban legyenek. Letette a kanapé mellé a táskáját, amiben extra ruhát, néhány orvosi eszközt és az kajás dobozát viszi a munkába. Benézett a konyhába és ismét sóhajtott, amikor észrevette, hogy Mickey kabátja ott a szék hátulján.</p><p>Odalépett a hűtőhöz és kivett egy sört.</p><p>– Mick! – kiáltotta a szokásosnál is csendesebb házban. – Mick, kérsz sört? – levette az üveg tetejét, kidobta a kukába és ivott az italból.</p><p>Nem Mickey volt az egyetlen, akinél változás történt a munka terén. Paula halála óta Ian is a jótevő Larry-hez került. Larry próbált munkát szerezni neki az egyik helyi étteremben. Nem volt olyan rossz elképzelés, de Ian elmondta neki, hogy nagyon szeretett mentősként dolgozni és hiányzik neki az a munka. Larry bizonytalan volt. Tudta, hogy nem Ian hibája, hogy Paula biztosítási csalást követett el, de nehéz egy elítélt bűnözőt visszajuttatni a legális mentőzésbe. Ezt Ian is tudta, de meggyőzte Larry-t, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy vissza tudjon térni a szeretett munkájához.</p><p>Így aztán Larry áldásával Ian felkereste Rita-t, aki aztán meg is lepődött, hogy újra látja azután, hogy egyszerűen csak… eltűnt. Rita tudta Sue-tól, hogy Ian a kivonulások között rendszeresen megállt az Ifjúsági Központnál és egyre inkább kötelességének érezte, hogy segítse a fiatalokat és megóvja őket a nem támogató szülőktől és a káros vallási dolgoktól. Aztán elkezdett hiányozni a műszakokról. Rita aggódott, ezért rákérdezett Iannél, hogy hogy van, amit mindketten tudták, hogy kód a „kontrollálod a bipoláris zavarodat?”-ra. Ian határozott és szenvedélyes volt, amikor arról beszélt, hogy az ifjúságot próbálja megmenteni a homofób vallási vezetőktől. Rita mondta neki, hogy vegyen ki pár napot és majd hívja fel, ha készenáll arra, hogy vissza menjen dolgozni. Ian sohasem hívta fel. Amikor legközelebb hallotta felőle, az már az volt, amikor felgyújtott egy kisteherautót.</p><p>Rita elővigyázatos volt Iannel, mert túl sokszor égette már meg magát vele és bizonytalan volt. Ian megértette a dolgot, de kétségbeesetten akart egy új esélyt. <em>Szüksége volt rá. </em>Beszélt Ritának arról, hogy dolgozott Paulának és Shelley-nek és hogy rendszeresen jár a pszichiáteréhez és a pszichológusához a klinikára. Stabilnak érezte magát. Megkapta a támogatást, amit előtte nem, beleértve a férjét, akit szeret és bízik benne, és ugyanezt kapja tőle vissza.</p><p>Rita végighallgatta Iant. Ian nem tudott olvasni az arcából, de remélte, hogy a lelke kiöntése segít megérteni, hogy mennyire szüksége van erre a munkára.</p><p>Óráknak tűnt az a néhány másodperc, amíg Ian meghallotta a választ:</p><p>– Ne cseszd el még egyszer, Gallagher! Adok egy utolsó esélyt. Ha elcseszed, vége, nem csinálom ezt többet.</p><p>Ian szinte extázisban volt, hálásan megköszönte a lehetőséget. Rita halványan elmosolyodott és megveregette a vállát. Beleegyezett, hogy ajánlólevelet írjon, hogy Ian be tudja nyújtani a kérelmét az államnak – ez egy plusz lépés, hogy elítélt bűnözőként újra az egészségügyben dolgozhasson. Beletelt néhány hétbe, mire választ kapott, de megkapta az engedélyt és újra elkezdhetett dolgozni az MCE-nél.</p><p>Ahogy belépett a szobába, látta a takaró alól kilátszó fekete hajcsomót. Halkan levette a mentős egyenruháját és egy fogasra téve beakasztotta a szekrénybe. Mickey Ian párnáját ölelve aludt és közben lágyan horkolt. Ha nem ölné meg, Ian csinálna róla egy képet, mert annyira gyönyörű. Ian észrevette a használt zsebkendőket Mickey éjjeliszekrényén, aztán a fiú pirosas orrát is. Lefeküdt az ágyba, az oldalára, hogy láthassa Mickey-t. A kezét a fiú derekára tette és gyengéden simogatni kezdte.</p><p>– Mickey? – suttogta. Mickey lassan kinyitotta a szemét és Ianre pillantott. Fáradtnak tűnt. És persze betegnek.</p><p>– Szia – suttogta Ian és tovább simogatta Mickey-t, miközben ő ébredezett. Mickey felemelte a takarót, hogy Ian is oda férjen és a párnáját is odaadta neki.</p><p>– Szia – válaszolta rekedt hangon, ami sajnos nem csak az alvástól volt olyan.</p><p>– Szarul nézel ki.</p><p>– Baszd meg, Gallagher! – köhögött Mickey.</p><p>– Nem úgy volt, hogy dolgozol ma este? – kérdezte Ian, miközben eltűrte a Mickey homlokára lógó hajtincset.</p><p>– Dolgoztam is, csak aztán V hazaküldött.</p><p>– Hogyhogy?</p><p>– Azt mondta, hogy húzzam haza a beteg seggem, de tudod, a Milko-</p><p>– A Milkovich-ok nem lesznek betegek, tudom – forgatta Ian a szemét. Tudta, hogy ez nehéz menet lesz.</p><p>Mickey nyöszörögve nyújtózkodott és ismét köhögni kezdett. A kezét a szája elé tette és vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt Ianre nézett volna. Tudta, hogy Ian mondani akar valamit, de tudja, hogy Mickey nem akarja hallani. Helyette inkább kérdezett:</p><p>– Mennyit aludtál? – nyújtotta ki a kezét, hogy tovább simogassa Mickey oldalát. Mickey elnézett Ian válla felett. 18:47.</p><p>– Uh… Nem tudom. Pár órát.</p><p>– Mick… – kezdte Ian óvatosan. Feljebb csúsztatta a kezét és próbálta megérinteni Mickey homlokát, hogy megnézze, nem-e túl meleg. Mickey hátrébb húzódott, eltolta Ian kezét és felült.</p><p>– Baszki, Gallagher, ne kezdd! – mondta, miközben elvett egy zsepit, hogy kifújja az orrát. Ian próbált nem kiakadni, amikor Mickey utána szimplán csak oda dobta az éjjeliszekrényre. Felült, oda ment Mickey mögé és elkezdte simogatni a hátát.</p><p>– Nem kezdek semmit. – Hallja, ahogy Mickey kineveti és megforgatja a szemét. Közben Ian azon gondolkozik, miért ilyen makacs a férje. – Miért nem zuhanyozol le jó meleg vízzel? – ajánlotta Ian.</p><p>Mickey megfordult és a férjére pillantott. Tudta, hogy Ian mit csinál és amennyire bosszantotta<em>, talán</em> egy kicsit imádta is. Mickey visszafordult és az ajtót nézte, miközben próbált olyan halkan szipogni, amennyire csak lehet és a kezét a szeméhez nyomta. Frusztráltnak érezte magát. Nem kapott levegőt az orrán, emiatt még jobban fájt a torka és az az Advil szart sem ért a lüktető fejfájására.</p><p>Fájt Iannek látni, hogy a férje próbálja elrejteni, hogy mennyire rosszul érzi magát. Tudta, hogy ez Mickey mélyen gyökerező túlélési képessége, amit a Milkovich Horror Házban eltöltött évek alatt fejlesztett ki. Ian kimászott az ágyból és oda ment, ahol Mickey ült. Mickey szétnyitotta a lábait, hogy Ian oda tudjon állni. Átölelte Ian derekát és az arcát a hasába temette.</p><p>Ian érezte, hogy Mickey mennyire meleg, miközben a haját túrta. Lehajolt és egy puszit nyomott a fejére és utána felemelte, hogy rá tudjon nézni.</p><p>– Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte Ian, miközben folytatta Mickey hajának túrását. Mickey-nek valószínűleg fel sem tűnt, mennyire simul Ian kezébe.</p><p>– Uh… – szipogott Mickey újra és megköszörülte a torkát. – Nem igazán, de valószínűleg szereznünk kellene valamit.</p><p>Ian bólintott és lehajolva egy puszit nyomott Mickey fejére, majd felhúzta őt az ágyról és akkor már szorosan egymás mellett álltak. Így, hogy már nem az ágyban voltak, észrevette, hogy Mickey reszket.</p><p>Odament a szekrényükhöz és kivett két pizsama nadrágot. Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy az aljuk egy kicsit rongyos. Már megszokták, hogy egymás ruháját hordják, <em>biztos, nem a magasságkülönbség miatt lettek olyanok</em>.</p><p>Odaadta a kék kockásat Mickey-nek, ő maga pedig felvette a pirosat. Mickey szó nélkül felvette, Ian pedig elővett egy sokat hordott sárga, cipzáros pulcsit és azt is odaadta Mickey-nek.</p><p>– Mi a fasznak öltöztetsz fel, Versace? – kérdezte Mickey szipogva, de aztán felvette és felhúzta a cipzárját. Ian szemet forgatott.</p><p>– Imádom, hogy tudod ki Versace, Mick – mondta Ian, majd kiment a szobából. Hallotta, hogy Mickey morog, de aztán köhögni kezd.</p><p>Utána követte Iant a nappaliba.</p><p>– Foglalj helyet, kemény legény – mondta Ian, ellopva Mickey jelmondatát. Mickey morogva ugyan, de odament a kanapéhoz. Ian elvette onnan a plédet és betakarta vele Mickey-t. Mickey figyelte, ahogy Ian elveszi a kisasztalról a távirányítót és megnyitja a Netflixet. – Válassz valamit! – mondta, miközben letette a kapcsolót Mickey mellé, aki aztán megfogta és elkezdte nézni a lehetőségeket.</p><p>Miközben Mickey válogatott, Ian bement a konyhába. Öntött egy pohárba narancslevet, amit aztán letett a kanapé előtti asztalra. Tudta, hogy Mickey szándékosan nem néz rá és vesz tudomást róla. Hagyta is és visszament a szobába. Megfogott egy zsepit a zsebkendős dobozból és azzal összeszedte a használtakat és utána kidobta őket. Utána megfogta a zsepis dobozt és átvitte a nappaliba a narancslé mellé.</p><p>Mickey most már felvette vele a szemkontaktust.</p><p>– Mit csinálasz?</p><p>– Semmit, Mick. Csak válassz valami műsort! – ült le mellé. Mickey ösztönösen közelebb húzódott hozzá.</p><p>Mickey végül az <em>Ozark</em>ot választotta, amire Ian vigyort és fejrázást adott válaszul. Elővette a telefonját és Mickey látta a szeme sarkából, ahogy Google-ön rákeres valamire.</p><p>– Mit csinálsz?</p><p>– Sokat kérdezősködsz ma este.</p><p>– Mi lenne, ha egyszer végre válaszolnál is, baszki?</p><p>– Megnézem, hogy a Patsy’s meddig van nyitva.</p><p>– A nővéred 24 órássá tette, nem?</p><p>– Az már egy éve volt, Mick.</p><p>– Egyébként miért is érdekel?</p><p>– Kéne szerezni egy kis levest.</p><p>Mickey hunyorogva nézett Ianre, aki még csak fel sem nézett a telefonjából.</p><p>– Nekem nem kell leves, Gallagher.</p><p>– Tudom, de hideg van kint és nekem jólesne – válaszolta Ian végre Mickey-re pillantva. – Nem baj? – Mickey megharapta az ajkát. Jól hangzott.</p><p>– Rendben – bólintott rá látszólag vonakodva.</p><p>– Nagyszerű – ugrott fel Ian a kanapéról.</p><p>– Hova mész? – kérdezte Mickey.</p><p>– Mickey, el kell mennem érte… – kezdte Ian, miközben lehajolt, hogy felvegye a csizmáját. – A Patsy’s nagyjából két háztömbnyire van. Még azelőtt visszaérek, hogy befejeznéd ezt a részt. – Mickey nézte, ahogy Ian feláll, miután bekötötte a csizmáját és levette a fogasról a mentőskabátja melletti másik kabátot. Rosszul érezte magát, amiért Ian egyedül megy el a kajáért.</p><p>– Megyek veled – mondta Mickey és felkelt.</p><p>Ian odalépett elé még mielőtt teljesen le tudta volna venni a vállairól a plédet.</p><p>– Ne. Megoldom. – Mickey csak nézett rá. – Ülj le! – mondta Ian és gyengéden lenyomta a kanapéra és nyomott egy puszit a fejére. – Sietek vissza – suttogta a hajába, Mickey pedig halványan bólintott. Nézte, ahogy Ian elmegy, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén.</p><hr/><p>Rohadt hideg volt. Csak ez járt Ian fejében, miközben gyorsan a Patsy’s felé vette az irányt. Szinte azt kívánta, bár esne a hó, hiszen akkor nem lenne ilyen hideg, de hát ez Chicago. A keze a zsebében volt, de még így is úgy érezte, megfagy. Ahogy belépett az étterembe, kivette a kezét a zsebéből és dörzsölni kezdte.</p><p>Odasétált a pulthoz és leült. Eliza volt az, aki észrevette és mosolyogva odament hozzá.</p><p>– Szia! Jó látni téged, Ian – mondta, miközben elővett egy tollat és a jegyzettömbjét a kötényéből. Ian visszamosolygott rá.</p><p>– Téged is jó látni.</p><p>Ian kicsit furán érezte magát, mert jópofiznia kellett azzal az emberrel, aki kirakta a nővérét és utána átvette a munkáját. De most nem gondolhatott erre, hiszen küldetésen van.</p><p>– Mit adhatok?</p><p>Ian elvett ez menüt a szalvéta tartó mögül és gyorsan megnézte.</p><p>– Uh… Szeretnék egy csirkés rizslevest… egy húslevest és két grillezett sajtot. Plusz két almás pitét – válaszolta, majd visszatette a laminált lapot a helyére.</p><p>Eliza lejegyezte a rendelést és Ianre pillantott.</p><p>– Tíz perc és kész. Rendben? – Ian bólintott és nézte, ahogy Eliza megfordul, hogy oda tegye a konyhát az étteremtől elválasztó ablakhoz a rendelést.</p><p>Ian elővette a telefonját amíg várt és látta, hogy jött egy üzenete V-től.</p><p><strong>V (19:12):</strong> Mickey egyben hazaért?</p><p><strong>Ian (19:34): </strong>Igen, köszi, hogy előbb hazaengedted. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy szüksége volt rá.</p><p><strong>V (19:39): </strong>Annyira makacs. Mondd meg neki, hogy ne jöjjön holnap. Menni fog?</p><p>Ian vigyorogva nézett a telefonjára. Igaz: Mickey makacs.</p><p><strong>Ian (19:40):</strong> Megmondom. 👍</p><p>
  <strong>V (19:41): 💜</strong>
</p><p>Ian visszatette a telefont a zsebébe, amikor Eliza egy műanyagzacskóval tért vissza. Letette elé a blokkal együtt. Ian elővette a pénztárcáját és kivett húsz dollárt. Odaadta a pénzt és megfogta a zacskót.</p><p>– Köszi, további jó estét! – mondta Ian, miközben elindult az ajtó felé.</p><p>– Az lesz. Légy óvatos odakint! – Ian elmosolyodott és integetett, mielőtt kilépett a hideg téli éjszakába.</p><p>Ahogy visszaindult a lakásukba, elhaladt egy kisbolt mellett. Gondolkodás nélkül bement. Körbenézett néhány percig, mire meglátta a <em>Megfázás és Influenza</em> feliratot. Megnézte a választékot és végül Nyquil köhögéscsillapító és Vicks légzéskönnyítő kenőcs mellett döntött. Tudsz bárkit, akinek kellenének ezek? Odavitte a termékeket a kasszához, kifizette őket és <em>végre</em> haza indult.</p><hr/><p>Amikor Ian belépett a lakásukba, Mickey ugyanott volt, ahol hagyta, amikor elment, annyi változással, hogy most már feküdt. A plédbe bugyolálva, félálomban. Ian észrevette, hogy a narancslé felét megitta.</p><p>– Sokáig tartott – mondta egy tompa hang, miközben Ian levette a csizmáját és felakasztotta a kabátját. Bement, letette a zacskókat az asztalra, aztán átment a konyhába. Nem válaszolt, inkább csak elővett két kanalat, hogy azzal megegyék a dobozból a kaját és akkor nem kell mosogatni utána.</p><p>– Ülj fel, Mick! – Mickey nyöszörgött, de aztán felült. A haja beterítette az arca jobb oldalát. Még a fáradt szemei és a piros orra ellenére is ő a legszebb ember, akit Ian valaha látott. – Hoztam két különböző levest, választhatsz – mondta Ian, miközben kivette őket a szatyorból. – Csirkés rizsleves vagy sima húsleves, plusz grillezett sajt. Oh és almás pite is van, ha kérsz. – Amikor mindent kipakolt, megkérdezte: – Mit gondolsz? – Bármilyen szarkasztikus válasz helyett Mickey szimplán csak azt mondta:</p><p>– Húsleves. – Ian elmosolyodott és egy kanállal együtt odaadta neki. Kinyitotta a grillezett sajt dobozát is és maguk közé tette az asztalra.</p><p>Mickey és Ian megette a vacsorát, miközben tovább nézték az <em>Ozark</em>ot.</p><p>(<em>– Finom?</em></p><p><em>– Ez csak egy leves, Ian.</em>)</p><p>Mickey megette a levest és a grillezett sajt felét, aztán visszaült kanapéra és nekidőlt az azon lévő párnának. Amikor Ian is végzett, összeszedte a szinte üres dobozokat és bevitte a konyhába, hogy kidobja őket. Az almáspitéket a konyhapultra tette, reggelire majd jó lesz.</p><p>Amikor visszament a szobába, látta, hogy Mickey már a hátán fekszik, csukott szemmel. A másik zacskóból kivette a Nyquilt.</p><p>– Mick… – kezdte, Mickey pedig kinyitotta a szemét.</p><p>– Mi a faszt akarsz, Gallagher?</p><p>– Kérlek, vedd be. Boldoggá tennél vele.</p><p>– Rendben – Mickey szuszogva figyelte, ahogy Ian beleönti a zöld folyadékot a mérőkupakba. – Látszik, hogy mentős vagy – mondta Mickey, miközben Ian nekiadta a kupakot. Mickey lehúzta és egy grimasz kíséretében lenyelte. Ian visszavette a kupakot és letette az asztalra, miközben fejben mondogatta magának, hogy ki kellene mosnia, mielőtt még ragacsos lesz és ott marad az asztalon.</p><p>Ian elégedetten leült a kanapéra, a hátát nekitámasztva a kéztámasznak.</p><p>– Gyere ide – kérte és lágyan a lábai közé húzta Mickey-t, a fiú hátát a saját mellkasának döntve. Mickey mindenféle ellenkezés nélkül belement.</p><p>Ian átölelte Mickey-t, ő pedig teljesen ellazult.</p><hr/><p>21:45 körül Ian már érezte, ahogy Mickey teste egyre inkább ránehezedik. A légzése lelassult és horkoló hangot adott ki, ahogy próbált az orrán keresztül lélegezni. Ian megmozdult és azt suttogta: – Mickey? – Egy halk „Hmm?” volt a válasz. – Ideje lefeküdni az ágyba, Mick.</p><p>Mickey nem ellenkezett, miközben Ian felállította, hiszen nem is volt teljesen éber. Egy nyögés kíséretében felállt és bement a fürdőbe. Ian hallotta, ahogy folyik a víz és Mickey készülődik a lefekvéshez. Ian lekapcsolta a tévét, megnézte, hogy a bejárati ajtó be van-e zárva és egy kicsit feljebb tekerte a fűtést. A víz elállt, Mickey pedig bement a szobájukba.</p><p>Ian kivette a légzéskönnyítő kenőcsöt a zacskóból és miután lekapcsolta a villanyt, ő is bement a szobába.</p><p>Ahogy belépett, látta, hogy a sárga pulcsi ott van a sarokban lévő széken. Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, mielőtt az ágyra pillantott. Mickey már a takaróba bugyolálva feküdt, ugyanúgy, mint amikor Ian hazaért a munkából.</p><p>Ian odasétált az ágyhoz, letette az éjjeliszekrényre a krémet és bebújt a takaró alá. Egymás felé néztek, Ian kinyújtotta a nagy, szeplős kezét és Mickey kis kezére tette. Imádta, hogy érzi a hideg gyűrűt Mickey ujján.</p><p>Mickey-n látszott, hogy már küzd azzal, hogy ébren maradjon.</p><p>– Köszönöm, hogy törődsz velem… vagy mi – mondta halkan. Ian halványan elmosolyodott és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára. Mickey ásított egyet és lehunyta a szemét.</p><p>– Fordulj meg – kérte Ian – át akarlak ölelni, te kemény legény. – Mickey felnevetett és megfordult. Ian közelebb csúszott hozzá és a mellkasát Mickey hátának nyomta, úgy, mint a kanapén. Aztán hirtelen elhúzódott tőle és oda nyúlt az éjjeli szekrényhez. Mickey oda pillantott, hogy lássa, mit csinál. Morgott egyet, amikor meglátta a krémet.</p><p>– Ne már, baszki.</p><p>Ian visszabújt hozzá és kinyitotta a krémet. Azonnal érezte az eukaliptusz és mentol illatot.</p><p>– Csak engedd… – nyúlt bele a krémbe és elkezdte bekenni Mickey nyakát és mellkasát.</p><p>– Hagyj békén, Gallagher – Mickey próbált fenyegetően hangzani, de egy ásítás félbeszakította a próbálkozását.</p><p>Ian nem foglakozott Mickey ellenkezésével, tovább kenegette őt. Amikor végzett, beletörölte a kezét a takaróba, azzal a mentséggel, hogy hétvégén úgyis kimossa.</p><p>Ezután ismét hozzábújt és a kezével megfogta Mickey kezét, amit aztán a fiú mellkasához húzott. Egy puszit nyomott Mickey nyakának hátuljára, ahogy mindketten teljesen nyugodtan feküdtek és készültek elaludni.</p><p>– Azért ez egy kicsit rossz, tudod? – suttogta egy újabb puszi kíséretében.</p><p>– Mi?</p><p>– Az, hogy nem vehetem ki a holnapi napot. – Nem is kellett látnia Mickey arcát ahhoz, hogy tudja, éppen felvont szemöldökkel próbál rájönni, hogy miről van szó. – Tudod… csak akkor tudnám kivenni, ha a férjem beteg lenne, de te nem vagy beteg… igaz?</p><p>Ian a Mickey füle mögötti területe kezdte puszilgatni, tudván, hogy a férje imádja, amikor azt csinálja. Csend volt pár percig, Ian azt hitte, Mickey elaludt. De aztán meghallotta a nevét.</p><p>– Ian?</p><p>– Igen?</p><p>– … talán egy kicsit mégiscsak beteg vagyok.</p><p>Ian elmosolyodott.</p><p>– Tudom.</p><p>Az üzenetet már rég elküldte és megkapta az engedélyt, hogy otthon maradhasson és törődhessen azzal az emberrel, akit szerete.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Egy újabb, aranyos fordítás így karácsonyra. Kellemes Ünnepeket! </p>
<p>X.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>